


All I want for Christmas

by Torchi_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchi_chan/pseuds/Torchi_chan
Summary: My fic for the Zosan Week 2017! Winter/snow themed with cuddles and snowball fights.





	All I want for Christmas

Zoro wrapped his arm around Sanji and kissed the top of his head, enjoying the warmth that was coming off of him. They were at his cottage for Christmas, having already spent a couple days with Zeff to enjoy the holiday. Zeff had given them some very ugly Christmas sweaters so they had thrown them on the second they got them and hadn’t taken them off since, much to the old man’s disdain. They had chosen to come up here on a whim, wanting to have a little more time together before they had to get back to their daily lives. 

He looked down at his lover, seeing him scrolling through his phone and sending their friends Christmas wishes. “Would you like to watch a movie?” He asked softly.

Sanji looked up at Zoro and shrugged a little. “We should watch ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ so that you won’t feel so alone.” He grinned.

It took a moment for Zoro to clue into what Sanji meant. When he did, he slapped his thigh, unable to stop his own chuckles from escaping. “Don’t make fun of my hair, curly. I bet you want to watch it so you can see their hair and imagine it as eyebrows instead.”

Sanji smacked Zoro’s arm in retaliation and snorted. “That was a weak comeback, asshole.” He grinned and grabbed the remote, turning it on. 

“Oh shut up.” Zoro grumbled, unable to get mad at him. 

After the movie and many barbs and insults exchanged between one another, they both got up to stretch. Zoro looked outside and saw how much snow had already fallen.

Sanji followed Zoro’s gaze and grinned. “Come on, let’s go outside!” He yelled and went straight for the door. 

Zoro rolled his eyes and followed Sanji, not surprised at how fast he was already dressed for the cold. He took his time just so he could see Sanji glaring at him expectantly. “What? I don’t want to catch a cold.” He said with a small grin.

“You? Catch a cold? What the hell are you on, Zoro? I have never once seen you get sick before. So stop with the crap and get the hell outside before I strip you down and toss you out there myself!” Sanji said said, almost flailing. 

Zoro raised his eyebrow at Sanji’s words and crossed his arms. “Would stripping me down really be necessary or do you just really want to see me naked?” He asked.

Sanji went red and squawked indignantly and just grabbed Zoro by the arm, opened the door and threw him out. He went out after him and picked up some snow and threw it right into Zoro’s face.

Zoro sputtered, wiping the snow from his face. He hadn’t been expecting Sanji to just whip snow at his face. He pulled off his glasses and put them in his pocket so they wouldn’t get ruined, making sure Sanji saw where he put them. He then gathered up some snow of his own and ran at him. He grabbed Sanji before he could get away and just pressed the cold snow into his face. “Take that!” He yelled.

Sanji yelped at the cold snow and squirmed away. He then tackled Zoro into the snow and grabbed as much as he could and dumped it onto his face and even got some down his shirt. He struggled with Zoro and cried out from the cold when he got rolled over and given the same treatment.

Zoro couldn’t help but laugh as he threw some more snow onto Sanji. He laughed harder when he got flipped over, not even caring that he was getting cold. All that mattered was that they were both now laughing and seeing who could get more snow into the other person’s clothes. So far, it was a tie. By the end, neither had won and they were both just laying in the snow, laughing and shivering.

“God, you’re such an asshole.” Sanji said with a laugh.

“So are you, you’re the one that started all of this so don’t go blaming it on me.” Zoro laughed as well and sat up.

“Come on, let’s get you inside. We don’t want you getting sick.” Zoro grinned and got up, helping Sanji up. 

Sanji laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, if I do I’m blaming you.” He said and walked inside with Zoro. 

Once they were inside, they both stripped down to their underwear and sat by the fire. They were tangled in each other’s arms, covered by a blanket to keep them both warm. 

Sanji looked at Zoro and smiled softly, enjoying being able to cuddle with his lover. “Merry Christmas, Zoro.” He whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Sanji.” Zoro whispered back and kissed him.

They stayed like that for a good while before finally retiring up to their bed. They slept soundly as the snow built up, covering the evidence of their battle.

\----

Zoro woke up and looked around. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at his lover and sighed softly. He got out of the bed and slipped his glasses on then paused. He hadn’t taken them out of his coat last night, so how did they get there?

He looked over at his partner in bed then remembered what happened. Zoro let out another sigh and left the room to get ready for the day. He had to go out to do a few things before it was time for the kids to open their presents. 

Zoro pulled on his coat and gathered his things and went out to his car. He let it heat up for a moment before he set out for his hour long drive. He drove as carefully as he could, not wanting to get into an accident. 

When he finally got to his destination he got out of his car and went to the familiar place. He bit his lip and finally looked down. “Hey… It’s been awhile, huh?” He asked. 

“With the kids, I hadn’t really had much time to come see you. But I was able to get a little time today.” He said and finally set the flowers down on the cold snow. 

“I hope you’re not too cold… Or alone… Maybe you’re with Zeff now. I came here when he died, just to let you know you don’t have to worry about him anymore.” He whispered.

Zoro ran his fingers over the name on the stone. “Sanji… I miss you so much. It’s been so long… I almost wish you didn’t move on back then… Halloween was the only time I could see you. Now, I can’t see you anymore and I dream about you all the time.”

Zoro bit back his tears and sighed. “I had a dream that you were with me at my cottage… We went outside and fought in the snow then snuggled by the fire… It was my perfect Christmas wish.” He said and smiled a little.

“Fuck, Sanji I love you so much and I miss you. I wish you were able to hear me say that to you.” He mumbled and shook his head.

“You used to always ask me what I wanted… Well now… Now all I want for Christmas is you.” He finally let his tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I had to. I got this idea out of nowhere and decided to add a small continuation to the Halloween fic. The song "all I want for Christmas" inspired this. I hope you liked it anyways! I did a collab with Gagakuma and she made some really amazing art for the fic after she cried! I asked her if she liked the fic and all she said was "FUCK YOU!" which is what I was looking for! 
> 
> I don't think anyone is going to trust my fics anymore after this. Oops.
> 
> Link to her art is http://kuma-art.tumblr.com/post/168257779056/zosan-week-day-6-cuddles-andor-hand-holding-my#notes


End file.
